30 TyKa Kisses
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: For the 30Kisses community at LiveJournal. Link can be found in my profile. Pairing: semeTyson Granger x ukeKai Hiwatari. Some will have an 'M' in the chapter title to indicate Lime/Lemon content. Chapter 5 has perverted humor at the end. Ch3 is a lemon.
1. Kiss it better

Document Opened: 04/17/2010, 01:15am.

Theme/Prompt No. 19. Red  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Tyson was ready to pull his hair out and made that piece of information known to the other occupant of the room with a growl of frustration.

Said occupant simply made a 'hn' noise and looked away in an almost child like manner. He had no intention of letting the other teen win.

"Come on! It wouldn't even take thirty seconds!" Tyson, being slightly loud, tried to reason with the dual haired male. It was just one little red fever reducing pill.

"I'm _fine_. I shouldn't even be in here." He growled back with a glare. However with his glare wasn't as threatening as it would have normally been. Sickness tended to do that to people.  
"I should be out there training in case you haven't forgotten the upcoming tournament next week." He added on before a pained look crossed his face for a moment.

That did not go un-noticed by the navy haired teen, who crossed his arms, annoyed. "And if you keep going on like this then it will be a tournament you won't be able to participate in." He replied, trying to calm himself. Why did Kai have to be so stubborn?

With an 'hmph', the dual haired teen shoved the light blue comforter aside and stood up. In the next instant he seemed to regret it as the room took on an interesting new view with a head pain to go along with it. He was barely aware of the fact he was swaying a little.

Closing his eyes, he felt an arm slip around his waist and another around his neck as he was guided to sit back down on the bed.

"_Now_ will you take it?" Tyson asked as he watched Kai crack open his left eye half way but immediately shut it again.

"_No_." He hated anything related to medicine and Doctors, pills included.

Getting an idea he removed his arms from Kai and spoke to distract him from his actions. "Do you trust me?" He asked knowing the answer.

However before he could respond to the strange question, Tyson wrapped both of his now free arms around Kai and forced their mouths together before the dual haired teen could protest.

He managed out an angry 'mmph' feeling something small and cherry flavoured in his mouth. Within the next instant, he felt Tyson's right hand under his chin and rub down his throat, forcing him to swallow the cursed pill like he was a dog. If Tyson hadn't had a tight grip around him with his left arm, then he would have been able to push him off easier, then again, if he didn't have his current illness than this would not be an issue to begin with.

Pulling back Tyson saw as Kai glared at him with the ferocity of a kitten. That fact seemed to slip by the dual haired teen. "I _hate_ you." He growled out.

Un-phased, Tyson grinned. "You know I love _you."_

Not getting a response his smile didn't falter. Instead he hugged the visibly tiring teen against his chest. "You know I wouldn't hurt you right?"

An annoyed "I know." was his response causing Tyson to feel a small pang of guilt. He had only resorted to his method since Kai wouldn't take it normally. And even now, he could feel the heat coming off of the other teen due to his fever.

Doing the first thing that came to mind, he placed a hand under the ill teens chin and tilted his head upward before pressing their lips together once more. This time it was a gentle kiss. To his surprise Kai responded, in a good way and returned the kiss.

They stayed that way for a moment before pulling apart and stayed in the silence for barely two minutes before Tyson felt Kai's breath even out.

He couldn't help but smile at the sleeping male. He also had a feeling he would be pulling a similar stunt later considering the deep hate Kai had for anything medicine related.

Even knowing it meant making up for it in training when the two-toned haired teen healed, he knew he would do it again.  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Authors Note:  
I almost always have trouble ending things....

Number 2 was done first.

Done: 04/18/2010, 10:42pm.


	2. Nightmare

Document Opened: 04/19/2010, 04:19am.

Theme/Prompt No. 24. Good Night.  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

He was slowly but certainly awoken by the movements of the person beside him. After his other senses caught up with him, he could hear the quiet whimpers among other small noises the two-toned hair teen was making.

Concern brought him to full alert as he looked to the left to see Kai's restless form.

Hearing him mutter something about 'escape' he nudged the Russian's shoulder lightly to try and wake him up.

Instead Kai only turned to face him and curl in a ball, still asleep and was mumbling things about escaping wherever he was trapped in his nightmare. Tyson tried nudging his shoulder a little harder but with no avail.

Shortly after he had done that, the dual haired teens face showed pain as he mumbled a few things that Tyson didn't understand. "Kai." He spoke normally to try again wake up the other male.

He frowned having no success waking up Kai. Instead he tried a different approach by wrapping his arms around Kai and gently pulling him closer to his chest.

After that and even whispering a few words to him, it had only succeeded in quieting a few of his murmurs.

With only one option left he tilted the Russian's head up toward him and pressed his lips against the sleeping teen tentavely and shortly after he heard a soft moan and a pair of crimson eyes opened half way.

Pulling back he wondered why he just didn't do this sooner. This wasn't the first time Kai had a nightmare and that was the only way to wake him up that was safe for them both.  
"Nightmare?" Tyson asked already knowing the answers and the ones that were set to follow.

"Yes." Came a weary reply as the crimson eyed teen lowered his head a little. It was one he'd much rather forget.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No."

"Sleep?"

"Yes."

It was quiet after that as Tyson pulled Kai back up against his chest and felt the Russian curl up a little tighter and slowly fall back asleep. By morning Kai would be himself again but for now, he thought while resting his chin on top of Kai's head, he could try and protect him from another nightmare.

* * *

Authors Note:  
Well, this came out around a little over half as planned.

_**Special Note:**_ Some of the chapter titles will have an 'M' in them as warning for more lime oriented content. No lemons/smex. Just making out/lime.  
For example the next will have that 'M' since it's about Tyson remembering his confession to Kai who has just come from the shower and thus Tyson jumps him....Or something like that.

Finished: 04/22/2010, 06:31am.  
Happy Earth Day People!


	3. M: I want to know: Lemon chapter

Document Opened: 04/22/2010, 01:44pm.

Authors Note:

Dang, this was only supposed to be _lime_/_making-out_ but it wrote itself into a lemon.  
Warning for minor bondage, sort of a blowjob and well, smex.

Theme/Prompt No1. Look over here.

* * *

He wasn't sure when it started bugging him but it kept making itself known at times like this. And the more he thought about it the more it bothered him and he wanted to know.  
Tonight he was going to put an end to it once and for all.

Seeing as Tyson was sitting on the edge of the left side of the bed, it seemed as good as time as any. "I want to know something Granger..." He trailed off knowing Tyson was looking at him since he used his last name.

Tyson looked over his shoulder at Kai who had yet to turn around from where he was sitting on the right side of the on the edge of the bed. "What's up?" The only time Kai called him by his last name was when something was bothering him. Whether it was something trivial or otherwise.

"I want to know something." He stated and paused seemingly to try and find the right words for it before he turned to look at Tyson.

Tyson was silent while waiting on him to continue but turned around to where he was sitting on the bed. His curiosity rising a bit.

"Why am I always the....bottom?" He spoke the last word a little quieter, but Tyson still heard and had to refrain from a laugh since it seemed the Russian was serious about this, especially judging by the glare that was sent at him.

Inspiration struck him and got a devious idea. "Tell you what, we'll have a little battle right here and now and if you win then you can top tonight."

Kai glanced at the clock and looked puzzled for a moment, it was three minutes after ten-pm. "Isn't it a little late to have a Beybattle?"

With that he knew this was going to be over before it offiacially began. Sometimes Kai was too clueless for his own good at these matters. It only made him want to jump him then and there. Shaking his head 'no' he corrected the Russian. "Not a _beybattle_. A _tongue_ battle."

Seeing the confusion on the dual haired teens face, along with a tinge of pink, he continued. "It's simple, we kiss and if you win then you top then if I win we do it as normal."

"How do you know if you win?" He asked with a bit of skepticism.

"Trust me, you'll know." Tyson replied with a grin. "Shall we get started then?" He asked and Kai nodded before the two came to sit across each other in the middle of the bed.

Slowly they brought their lips together and Tyson wrapped his arms around Kai who repeated the gesture while the navy haired teen began slowly running his hands up and down the Russians back while almost successfully forcing his tongue down earning a moan in the process.

The kiss was becoming increasingly heated as Kai retalliated for dominance and was not oblivious at least to what Tyson was doing and began pulling a stunt of his of own by trying to force the other male back as he started fiddling with the tanned teens belt.

If he could have he would have smirked but instead he fought harder and slid his hands under Kai's shirt at the back and began rubbing small circles on the skin. Almost instantly he could feel the other teen shiver at the touch. He had known that to be one of his lovers weak points since the fourth time they had been together.

Tyson made no move stop Kai as he removed the belt and threw it aside. With a need for air increasing and unintentionally letting out a moan himself with Kai's tongue expertly trailing the roof of his mouth, he knew he would have to end it soon.

Before Kai could stop him let alone realize what was going on, Tyson had taken the end of shirt and pulled it up until it was over his head but stopped at the wrists and seeing as he had quickly twisted part of the shirt tightly, he was stuck.

Seeing his dual haired lover panting a bit with his face turned to the side slightly with a flush and shirtless made him want to end this and ravish the the pale teen. That would come soon enough, he wasn't done yet anyway.

"That was dirty trick." He spoke with a glare but Tyson remained very much unphased. "There were only the two rules, remember. Besides you were pulling a few tricks yourself."

"Only because _you_ started it." He paused for a moment before half looking at the dark blue eyed teen. "You going to release me or not?" He asked with annoyance.

"Nope. Not yet." Tyson replied and with deviant smile he quickly forced the dual haired teen down and effectively straddled him by placing one knee on either side while keeping the crimson eyed teens hands pinned above his head with his left hand.

Using his right arm to steady himself, he leaned down capture the Russians mouth once more. Even he could feel annoyance radiating off the body under him but that didn't stop him from nibbling at the teens lower lip to try and seek entrance that he was being denied.

Despite the sounds he could hear Kai trying to repress, he still wouldn't cave in so Tyson pulled back a little and without warning he started fiercely kissing a spot on the the dual haired teens neck happily earning a surprised but pleasured moan.

Tyson liked this and kept it up until the signs of a mark began to appear. It had been awhile since he last marked Kai as his and now was as good a time as any to do so again.

Satisfied he moved a little lower to plant another mark on the top of his chest. Thoroughly enjoying the squirming the two toned hair teen was doing while his panting increased along with his body heat.

His own body heat had increased greatly but he would undress shortly.

After leaving the second mark, he pushed himself up with his right arm and took in his lovers state, heavily flushed, panting greatly and his head was looking to the side.

"Give in yet?" He asked a little smugly.

"_No_." Kai answered not being one to quit, he just needed to figure out a way to turn it around. Not that he wasn't enjoying it.

"Suit yourself." He answered before swiftly switching which arm was keeping the blunette's arms pinned above his head.

For this he was able to use his knees more for balance and lowered himself down again.

Not wasting time he used the tip of his tongue and slowly flicked it against the Russians left nipple before placing his mouth over and begain teasing it with his tongue further while using his left hand to work the other one. It was after he pinched the right one with his left hand did he hear Kai let out something that strangely sounded like a mewl. He kept that in mind to see if he could make him make that sound again. If not now than another time.

Kai had since been squirming harder, at this rate he couldn't take much more. Even now since Tyson had slowly trailed his left hand down his body and began messing with the rim of his pants in a taunting way before sliding his hand down his pants to grab his hardened appendage through his boxers. His crimson eyes widened in surprise at the sudden contact but was unable to stop the pleasured groan that emitted from his throat.

Tyson had since started making a third mark on the pale teens stomach which in turn earned him that mewl noise again.

He retracted his hand from the two toned blunette's pants but before giving his appendage a firm squeeze.

Placing his face over the Russian's, who was adamantly looking to the side, he spoke. "Give in yet?"

"Just for tonight." It was quiet but he heard it. Tyson finished removing Kai's shirt from his wrists and in turn Kai removed Tyson's shirt but didn't pull the same stunt Tyson had done and instead tossed it to the side. The dark blunette knew it had to do with his lusted over crimson eyes and said nothing as they continued to fervently undress each other. Kai was unbuttoning Tyson's jeans while said dark blunette was undoing the belt Kai normally wore.

A dark tinge of red came to his face knowing what came now, even now he was never comfortable with being completely naked in front of the other teen. Still, he arched his lower body enough to where Tyson could remove his pants. Which he wasted no time in doing before discarding his own, boxers included.

Despite getting over the initial discomfort of being naked, he got an idea of his own. Instead of waiting for Tyson to _prepare_ he would help him out.

Before the tanned teen could turn away, he was able to lift himself enough to surprise Tyson by quickly placing his mouth on the tip of his member and begin to slowly take more of it in his mouth as he moved his head forward and back rhythmatically.

His surprise made the dark blunette moan and mutter something unintelligble but it was obvious he was enjoying it.

A few times he trailed his tongue against it teasingly and the last time he grazed his teeth earning a pleasently surprised yelp before laying back on the mattress.

"You ready?" Tyson asked after laying down beside kai who had his back to the navy haired teens chest. "Yeah."

Getting his answer he wrapped one arm around Kai's upper chest and another around his waist before positiioning himself.

The dual haired teen gasped out feeling Tyson enter him a little before pulling out and repeating the process only deeper and soon a little faster before holding a steady rythm.

He was so lost in the moment, seeing white, as a fire of pleasure took over everything else, the dual blunette barely registered when Tyson moved his arm under him so he could move the other arm elsewhere.

His eyes widened considerably while letting out a gasp feeling the navy haired teen's hand grip his appendage and make stroking motions to match the rhythm.

Tyson loved hearing Kai make those pleasured moans between panted gasps and intakes of breath. Mainly because he could make the other teen who buried and hid away natural emotions so well, the dark blunette could make him feel something this _good_. Because he loved him.

Soon with final thrust, Kai came and so did he.

There was a nightstand on either side of the bed and since the closer to left side, Tyson let go of Kai long enough to retrieve a few tissues so could clean them up before they both fell asleep. More than likely to have a repeat performance in the shower in the morning.

Tossing the tissues into a small wastebasket in front the night stand, he rolled back over to find that the Russian had turned over so he would be facing him. His eyes were barely open.

Having a little more energy left than his partner, he pulled the dark blue comforter over them both before proceeding to wrap his arms around Kai and pull him against his chest.

The dual haired teen responded with a sleepy 'hm' and shifted to where he had his head resting against Tyson's chest so he could hear the steady heartbeat that finished lulling him to sleep feeling contented knowing that when he woke up, the other teen would still be there.  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Authors Note:  
And I said there'd be no lemon. I even contradict myself.  
It's my first TyKa lemon so feel free to let out your nitpicks  
or whatever they're .

And no, none of my TyKa fics will ever semeKai. That's just wrong.

Finished: 04/22/2010, 06:29pm.


	4. Dramedy

Document Opened: 06/28/2010, 04:25am.

Theme/Prompt: No.3. Jolt!  
/

The dual blunette didn't like the current situation, not one bit. He was in a pitch black small space. He subconsciously gripped the railing behind him, practically feeling the shade of white he knew his knuckles were turning from the force.

"Are you alright?" He heard Tyson whisper, close enough so he could feel the other teens breath against his right ear. For the moment, he doesn't know how to answer that. The dual blunette _knows_ that where they are is _not_ the horrible place he is being reminded of but...

His thoughts were cut short when Tyson brushed his lips against his own briefly before taking a step closer and brought their lips together once more.

His eyes slid shut as Tyson's arms slipped around his waist. He moved his own arms so they were around the blunette, bringing their bodies closer than before.

Tyson's tongue teasingly trailed over his bottom lip, seeking permission to deepen the kiss. Not something he had to think twice over, he allowed it and held back a small moan, remembering _where_ they were, feeling his own tongue be massaged down by Tyson's.

His current fear was ebbing away while he slowly felt more relaxed and for lack of a better term, safe. His mind cleared and the two soon had to pull apart for air.

"Better?" Tyson whispered after tilting his head forward just enough so their foreheads were touching. A quiet "Yes" is his reply. They stayed that way for an unknown amount of time. He would've checked but it was still pitch black.

Both were vaguely aware of a voice speaking nearby ."Are you ignoring me?" But they were too lost in their own world to really care.

/

His ears perked up hearing the noise of the machine start up and frowned as the lights suddenly flashed back on. Ignoring the white spots in his vision he stood up and gripped the railing while looking to his left, he saw Max glancing at his digital watch with a surprised look.

"Can you believe we've been stuck in here for three hours!" He exclaimed while looking at Rei who shook his head.

"It felt like longer. What do you guys- Ah, I knew you were ignoring me!" He had turned to see his two friends in the midst of a quiet make-out session.

Seeing everything was working once more the two parted rather quickly. Rei noted, amused that Kai had the decency to appear embarrassed as a light shade of pink was on his face and he averted his gaze to the side. Staring intently at a spot on the wall.

Tyson simply chuckled while rubbing the back of his head and Max was failing to stifle his own giggles behind his hand.

The Chinese blader sighed and shook his head. Relief flooded him when a familiar ding was heard the doors opened with an eerie creek. "I am never riding in an elevator with you two _ever_ again."

/

Authors Note:  
I had fun writing Rei's part.

Anyway, what is with all the Tyson/Takao bashing in fics? Even a few of the TyKa ones have him the bad guy or doing something horrible.  
Same thing for Mariah/Mao. If it helps, in the Manga her hair colour is red. It's only pink for the anime.

I am currently working on some new TyKa and friend fics. I am also trying my hand at different ukeKai pairings, even KaiJulia in the future.

By the way, updates have been delayed due to the fact the cords to my external hard-drive were chewed up to the point of no return. Long story short, I am rewriting things but it will take a little time. I won't have access to the original documents for a month or so, hence the go ahead for the rewrites.

*shakes head* I'm leaving before this turns out longer than the ficlet.

Happy Fourth of July everyone!

07/04/2010, 08:59pm.


	5. Sex on the Beach

Document Opened: 09/17/2010, 11:10pm.

Theme/Prompt: 29. The sound of waves.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

A lazy yawn slipped past his lips as they watched the sun continue to finish it's descent for the day. The colors reflecting off of the water reminded him of one of the sets of postcards that were being sold in the gift-shops.

Both he and Tyson were stretched out on a blue blanket that was spread out haphazardly. It was just the two of them as Tyson was anxious earlier to show him the 'most awesome spot' he had found. It was a secluded place and a nice distance away from the main beach. Not too far but not close enough so it was easy to find. Strangely, Tyson still had yet to tell him how he found it though.

For the moment, he let his eyes close as the warm air from the water relaxed him. Even at this distance, he could even vaguely detect the scent of the ocean being carried by the breeze.

It stayed like that for a couple of minutes, the only noise being the sound of the waves in background.

He cracked his right eye open feeling Tyson's lips against his neck, craning his head slightly to give him more access as he planted a few butterfly kisses upward along his neck before placing their lips together for a simple kiss. In which he happily responded.

In wasn't one filled with lust or desire. No fervent need or want. Just a simple kiss.

After a moment, Tyson pulled away and looked into Kai's crimson eyes. "That was _amazing_." He spoke with both love and amusement sparkling in his stormy blue eyes before pushing himself up into a sitting position. Knowing it was best that they probably head back soon.

He notes with hidden humor that his response is a low grunt as the dual blunette follows suit about sitting up. '_But he's not denying it_.' Of course he keeps this thought to himself.

Standing, he looks down to Kai. "Still sore, eh?" He asks with a sheepish grin, holding back a low chuckle at the light flush that dusted over the others face as he looked away with a barely audible 'hn' as an answer.

He accepts the hand offered out to help him stand and has decided that the next time he agrees to sex on the beach with Tyson, there's going to be alcohol involved first.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

For those who don't know: _Sex on the Beach_, is an alcoholic drink that has been used in countless fanfics for both perverted humor and situations.

Done: 09/23/2010, 04:19am.


	6. Deepest wish

Document Opened: 10/21/2010, 02:31pm.

Authors Note:  
For those of you who did not get the humor in the last chapter, it's not your fault.  
I finished that piece being very, very tired and messed up the joke myself.  
I only say this because I have gotten a couple of messages about it and needed to clear that up. I'll be editing it sometime in the future.

Theme/Prompt: No.4. Our distance and that person.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Hate; An emotion not normally applied to one Tyson Granger, but even he had a handful of people he could easily say he _hated_. Such people are Barthez and Boris for twisting the minds of others like the Battalion and Blitzkreig Boys and abusing them to reach their goals. He is happy for them though, at least they managed to get free from their individual madmen.

However, he absolutely _loathes_ Voltaire. Just the thought of the name alone forces him to bite down lightly on his tongue to help suppress his anger at who he has deemed 'Kai's madman.' Truthfully, it's the nicest thing he's ever called him.

While slowly taking a deep breath through his nose, he subconsciously tightened his hold a bit around the sleeping teen whose upper body is against his chest.

Normally it would have been a peaceful bit of time for the two, yet, circumstances were very different this time. Eying a couple of the white bandages that were visible on Kai's arms and another around his head, it made it increasingly difficult for him to control his anger. He forced himself to though, knowing from previous experience that if his mood changed to much then Kai would wake up as if sensing that _something_ was wrong.

Suddenly he blinked hearing a soft 'hmm' from the dual blunette and tensed slightly as the teen shifted a little in his arms. Looking at his face, he saw Kai's nose crinkle and his eyes appeared as though he was on the verge of waking.

The blunette was quick to relax his body a bit and tilted his head downward to place a soft kiss ontop of the dual colored hair while raising his right arm to run his fingers through the soft strands with some hope that the action would soothe the other back into sleep.

Not a minute later he was able to release a sigh of relief seeing Kai's features even out and his breathing is low and even once more. Even with only the light of the moon through the barred window, he can still see a couple of the other teens bruises and was only able to shake his head sadly.

He really wished that Kai would just move in the Dojo with him and Gramps. _That_ was one of the good things about having a 'new age' Grampa; he was fine with him and Kai being together and welcomed Kai just like anyone else. Still, he wasn't sure how much Kai cared for his nickname, K-man. However much to his protest, Kai opted to live with Voltaire even though the old guy _did not_ approve. He was far too stuck with old traditions and beliefs.

At least this place could be a safe haven of sorts for him. Tyson had made it very clear to Kai that he was welcome here anytime. Even if he needed or just _wanted_ to get away from Vol- that man.

Knowing it wouldn't do himself or Kai any good for him to continue his current train of thought, for more out of curiosity than anything he glanced at his watch and saw it was eighteen after eleven. He leaned his head against the wall and turned to face the window to see the still full moon knowing that in a couple of hours regardless of circumstance, Kai would wake up, still sleepy but coherent enough to wake him up and send him a questioning look of _why didn't you wake me up?_ but too tired to really wait for a proper response and they would both just go to bed and deal with it in the morning.

The routine itself wasn't so much what bothered him as it was the _fact_ he knew how it would play out since this was either the fifth or sixth time it had happened.

His eyes slid shut despite him still being to worked up to be tired and he had his arms loosely encircled around Kai's upper body.

A couple of hours later, around one-twenty am, a soft snoring noise roused Kai out of sleep and he slowly opened his crimson eyes half-way. A small flush came to his face realizing he was still in almost the exact same position he was in when he fell asleep earlier. Only now he was close enough to where Tyson had his chin ontop of his dual colored hair. A small bit of guilt settled itself in his stomach since he knew, despite what Tyson said, there was no way he could be comfortable like that and wished that the blunette would have just woken him up instead.

Sleepily, he shifted a little so he could nudge Tyson awake so they could both go to bed.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Authors Note:  
Meh for the ending.  
Seriously though, even Voltaire's wikipedia page lists him as being abusive.  
And if you look close enough in V-force, Kai appears strangely underweight. I just wanna hug'em and give him cake or something.

Because in real life when I see someone sad or angry, I wanna give'em a hug and hear them out since sometimes even the most angry or sad person just needs an ear to vent to. Mainly an unbiased/non-judgmental one.

Anywho, Happy All Hollows Eve Everyone!  
And of course, NaNo starts at midnight tomorrow! I can't wait!

Done: 10/30/2010, 05:32pm.


	7. Our promise to the top

Document Opened: 11/24/2010, 11:56pm.

Authors Note:  
Am I the only one who has problems with the scene in the Grev episode, "And then there were two", where Tyson and Kai knock each other out and then wake up _in a deserted place that only consists of the two of them with stars everywhere and planets aligning_, an _actual_ world and even at the beginning both of their blades are together as one of the many shooting stars. Plus their dialogue that went with it, in the English one anyway, haven't seen the original Japanese version of the scene.

It just seems a little more than close friends to me. Aside that and one of many other scenes from that season. And I am honestly up for hearing an argument or debate as to why that's a 'just friends' scene. I love pairing fics _**and**_ friend/family fics. It's sad that the second is harder to find though. Then again so is uke-Kai when it comes to this pairing.

Theme/Prompt: No.8. Our own world.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

It was hard for either of them to actually say _good-bye_. Neither could. Technically they would see each other again at the airport tomorrow but under very different circumstances.

The world tournament was set to go again and the exhibition matches in Japan as well as the introduction to the teams was done and they were leaving for Spain in the morning. This year was following a route similar to the one from last year, only they would be heading to China and America as well.

And while Rei and Max were going to be on Grev this year, Kai was not.

It was understood and accepted that he was playing on the Blitzkrieg Boys team again. Having accepted Tala's offer not long before the sign-up's started.

The two stood in an ongoing silence outside the Dojo. Max and Rei were inside with Gramps, giving the two some privacy.

Every second that went by was a hard bearing reminder that Kai had to leave soon since he had to meet with the other Blitz-boys early in the morning.

Hesitantly, Kai broke their eye contact first by glancing down at his watch. _9:15_.  
"It's time for me to go." He spoke quietly and both looked down at the cement. The air was a little too thick and the wind was a little too warm. The stars shone brightly in the night sky. Summer was quickly settling in.

Just as the dual blunette had begun to turn to leave, Tyson grabbed his wrist and before Kai could even blink, the blunette had pulled him back to him and pressed their lips together.

Quickly getting over the initial shock, Kai responded and kissed back just as fervently.  
Arms wrapped tightly around one another, they poured everything into that moment. Not knowing when they would get a chance to even do something as simple as this again.

A couple of minutes slowly went bye and soon enough they had to pull back for air. Tyson was the first to speak after a small amount of silence, having an idea. "Let's both get to the top again, okay? And then maybe-no..." He trailed off for a couple of seconds while thinking of the right words. "I _**know**_ we'll see that place again."

Kai mutely nodded while they both remembered that place from nearly a year ago.

A place where the stars were shooting across the sky, planets were aligning. A place where they were connected in mind and it was just the two of them. A place they hadn't even named yet and was _their_ secret. It went wordlessly between them that no one else _had_ or _needed_ to know about it.

"Let's promise that we'll both make it to the finals so we can go to our world again."

"It's a promise." Kai replied with a small but genuine smile.

Reluctantly they parted to go their separate ways; knowing that even if the next time they got to see each other was in the stadium, they had their promise.

One they both intended to keep.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Authors Note:  
Er, Happy/Merry Thanksgiving everyone.

Done: 11/25/2010, 07:22pm.


End file.
